Of Swords and Sorcery
by silvertounged-witch
Summary: after being captured by the marines the captain of the straw hats sets her free, now free what should she do other than enjoy her freedom...man i suck at summeries
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys I hope you like my new story, I haven't abandoned it I just can't find the files for it, I'm not gonna do accurate dialog because it will take too long so I'm going by what I can remember which is a lot but not a lot of it so yeah enjoy!

And like always I don't own one piece blah blah blah let's begin =D

"Hurry she's getting away!" a marine yelled at the men that were following behind him. The girl in question was trying to get away from them but they just kept blocking her escape routes.

"Don't you guys ever just give up!? Gods!" she said while dodging another marine blockade.

The city was covered with marines, they were just everywhere, in every turn she made their they were, it was if they were just spreading like a plague in the city and just couldn't escape, but she didn't notice the drop in temperature she just kept running or else it was jail time or worse death for her, she looked back to see how far she was from the marines.

She looked at her arms that were chained and she noticed that she could still run pretty quickly with the heavy sea stone chains on her but it was making her weak no matter how much she fought it, but she continued to run.

After a while she stopped hearing the man coming after her, so she hid in a small alleyway so that she could take a quick breath. "Man I've been running for three days now, don't they get tired….I can't feel my legs…" sigh.

"So here you are." A tall marine with spongy looking hair and sleeping eye cover on his head said while letting a cold breath of air out, he jumped down from the roof and started to walk towards her.

'_oh crappers' _ she was about to run only to see that she was blocked everywhere by walls of ice, she looked back at the marine and he stopped walking and only stared at her waiting for her to figure out that she can't escape.

"So are you going to come quietly or are you gonna try and fight your way out?"

She looked at the wall and back at the man she thought about fighting but…

She went to her fighting stance.

"I'll take it you're gonna fight then…I sort of don't want too, but I have too, so let's make this quick."

"WAIT!" she was giving up, she looked away. "I'll turn myself in…"

"Thank you, and I'm sorry I should have done something to be a better…" she didn't hear the last part as she was soon covered in ice.

2 years later…

IN a prison call on an island, it was dark and murky and it smelled of mildew, there was also something leaking somewhere in the cell but it was too dark to see where it came from, but on the ceiling there was a girl hanging from her arms and legs with sea stone chains, she was weary but at least she was alive that was the last thing she had expected but what she wondered the most was, why wasn't she at Marineford?

It was quiet outside, not even the soldiers were there even thought they should be doing their rounds here by now. But then she heard it, the sound of what was it…sandals? That's strange, '_wait this is my chance!'_

"Hey someone help me please!" she started thrashing around and yelling as loud as she could, she wanted out she hated being in here. "Hey can you hear me!? Please help!"

She heard the running stop and then they started walking towards her cell, then she noticed him a boy with black hair a scar on his left eye and a straw hat, he had a smile but his eyes looked lost, was he lost?

"Hi I heard yelling was that you!?" She heard the boy yell.

"Yeah that's was me can you let me out?"

"Why? Did you do something bad? or maybe you're a pirate!?" he said with a grin on his face.

She chuckled, "actually I'm a pirate, or well I was until…" she rattled her chains so that he can hear it, "I was captured"

"Ok if I let you out will you join my crew!?" he had that grin again.

"I'll tell you what, you set me free and I'll think about it and help you look for whatever it is your looking for since you're in here for a reason right?, Deal?"

He thought about it and then yelled, "Deal!"

He broke down the door and started walking in and looked around it was too dark too see "hey where are you?"

"I'm up here kid" he looked up but he could just make out a figure of a person but that's about it.

"Ok hold on I'll get you down, gomu-gomu…"

"Wait! You're a devil fruit user! Don't touch the chains then!" the boy stopped and looked confuse.

"Ok but how do I get you down?"

She smiled "punch the ceiling and bring it down" the kid smiled and did just that.

All she saw was that the kids arm stretched and was flying towards the ceiling. With the impact it made on the ceiling, it began to crumble and in turn loosen her chains and soon she fell to the floor.

She let out a groan, "ahh solid ground how I've missed you" she said as she started to get up.

"Ok kid what do you need help in finding?"

They both walked outside of the now destroyed prison cell and the kid got a better look at her, she had long brown hair that was almost at her waist and dark blue eyes like the night sky she was the same height as him but slender, she was pretty and like every girl her age her body was well gifted but he has a feeling he had seen her before.

"Yosh! I need to find where that weird looking guy with yellow hair put my friend's swords." He said as he tried to remember.

"Hmm I see well I see him pass by and it's on this hall since he usually makes a big fuss about it come on." They both ran down the hall to find room.

"Oh I'm Luffy by the way what's yours?"

"Hi Luffy-san I'm Artemis, and thank you for the rescue." She smiled at him and he returned it.

They kept running down the halls until they finally got to the room he was looking for. They went inside and Luffy started to look around until he found 3 katanas, he didn't know which of these swords belonged to his friend so he took all three.

While he was doing that Artemis was looking at the closet she needed clothes she was walking around naked she was glad that Luffy-san didn't care about girls like that. She found a Marine's coat and started to put it on she had to flatten her chest so that it would fit her and some lose pants that she had to fold up so that she would drag them. She also got a hat and put her hair up to hide it she kind of looked like a guy or a really flat girl with all the clothes and since the hat hid he face a little.

She kept looking in the closet and noticed something familiar she reached down and pulled it out to her surprise it was her bag. She looked around and was even more surprised to see that it wasn't opened she guessed it was just thrown in here, she let a sigh of relief out '_at least I don't have to start from scratch now' _ she took the bag and pulled it over her shoulder.

"Hey Luffy-san did you find what you were looking for?" she looked over to him only to see him carrying 3 swords.

"Yeah I got! why are you wearing that?" he noticed the clothes.

"Well Luffy-san I can't walk around naked so I needed clothes and well these were the only ones that were open plus I'll buy better clothes later."

"Oh I see that's smart!"

They both started to run outside and Luffy went straight to the open field where a guy was tied to some kind of post.

'_Hmm maybe that's who the swords belong too, wait…3 swords? That's got to be the bounty hunter Zoro think and Luffy wants him on his crew? Well at least he knows how to look for people with skill and not some amateurs'_

"Zoro I got them but I don't know which one is yours." He said when he finally reached him; the man in question just had a smirk. "All 3 of them are mine." Luffy looked surprisedbut then he smiled again, they heard shouting behind them and it was getting closer to them, she looked back at Zoro only to find some pink haired kid trying to help free him along with Luffy.

"Luffy move, you too kid." She went and grabbed one of the swords and sliced the ropes giving him a free arm. Zoro just glared at the girl angry that she touched his swords but at least he was somewhat free.

"There you go Luffy, take care eh? And if we run into each other I'll join you." And with that she left leaving them with the marine problem. She didn't feel like staying on this island longer than she needed too, she was free and she wanted to feel it right now so sadly no punching but she can do magic and that will keep her off the marines radar and that's what she wanted right now since only one person knows she can do magic and right now he was in the grand line waters so she was good.

She was about to teleport out when she heard Luffy scream behind her.

"ARTEMIS I'M HOLDING ON TO YOU TO THAT PROMISE BUT YOU WILL JOIN MY CREW!" and after that she left.

Somewhere in a crowded town, "Don't worry Luffy-san if we do meet again I'll join you but right now let me enjoy my freedom." She laid back and left the magic mud works its relaxing magic.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys I'm back I was going to post this sooner but I had midterms coming up and well I couldn't focus on this but I'm done with them I was also extremely sick so here's a new chapter **

**Thank you to all of those that followed and liked it and thank you guest and as to why she curses like that is because that's just how she curses.**

**Like always I don't own One piece blah blah blah I only own my oc.**

As usual Louge town was busy, merchants selling their wares, and people trying to haggle their way to better prices, but in a restaurant the woman Artemis was having her fair share of drinks and food.

"What shall we do with a drunken sailor? What shall we do with a drunken sailor?" she sang as she gulped down more rum. She picked up a huge chunk of meat almost swallowed it whole most of the patrons were looking at her with either disgust or bewilderment especially with the mountain of empty plates and a buffet of whatever other food wasn't eaten yet.

While she was eating she didn't notice the two men that stepped into restaurant.

A waitress walked to her looking a bit nervous. " um…um…. excuse me but is that all or will you be ordering more if so please find somewhere else to eat because our food stocks are running low and the chef is getting upset…" she said while hiding behind the small tray.

"WHAT!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T HAVE ENOUGH FOOD FOR MY ORDER!?" the boy yelled and the waiter explained that the woman over at the other table has eaten most of their food and drinks. Said boy was a little annoyed that he couldn't get everything but he was going to make sure that the women knew how mad it got him.

"hey you, what the big deal eating everything huh!?" the boy with the straw hat said while walking up to woman the other guy just stayed behind annoyed with his captains childish actions.

As he walked over to her he placed his hand on her shoulder to make her look at him.

"Hey I'm…" his eyes widened and so did hers.

"ARTEMIS!"

"LUFFY!" they both exclaimed at the same time.

"Well well well so we meet again Hun didn't think it would be to soon honestly"

"Yeah and now you have to join my crew!" he let out a big smile that was just too cute for her and so she smiled with him.

"Luffy who's this woman?" the man with green hair stared at the woman she looked slightly familiar but couldn't remember from where.

"Zoro this the girl that I helped break free and helped you escape remember!" he said still grinning.

"Oh…you're the one that used my sword!" he said as he glared at her.

She let out a small chuckle, "Yes, I did promise and as agreed I will join you Luffy, and yes I was the one that used your sword get over it."

"YES A NEW CREW MEMBER!" Luffy cheered excited that his crew was growing, and then a big growl could be heard coming from Luffy's stomach. Zoro just looked annoyed.

"Oh that's right I'm hungry lets go find somewhere else to eat they lady said that they didn't have a lot of food anymore." He said as they walked outside to find a new place to eat.

"I didn't know I had eaten that much…oh well" she said as she shrugged and kept walking, and she almost forgot and slapped her forehead. "Oh crappers my stuff" She ran back to the restaurant while the two waited outside for her to come back outside and she did it was a huge backpack it was almost as big as her.

After they walked for a few minutes they found a new place to eat and they sat down Luffy ordered everything on the menu Zoro and Artemis just ordered rum and they started talking and she now knew that Luffy was looking for the execution area where the pirate king said his last famous words but that Luffy got lost.

"Hun I know where that is I can just take you there but it will have to be quick because there are a lot of marines here and there are a lot of wanted pirates that come here before they head for the grand line don't want you to get captured before I get the chance to make you king." She smiled at him at the last part and Luffy returned it with a goofy looking grin.

"Hey Zoro do you have any money to pay for this?" Luffy asked him while still stuffing his face.

"No, I had to borrow money from Nami…which now I don't have too since I didn't even use it….wait don't you have money?" he looked at his idiot captain.

"Mph." No in other words since Luffy's mouth was full

"Then how are we gonna pay for this!?" he asked exasperated. He looked at Artemis who was shaking her head no.

Just the she heard someone slam there hand on the table and then a pouch of money landed on their table.

"Well then ain't that just lucky, you're a good man, sir." Artemis said as she got up to leave.

"Yeah thanks for paying for our meal." Luffy said patting the guys back.

"Yeah thanks." Zoro put a hand on the man shoulders and walked away.

"Yeah no problem…" the clocked clown said.

As the three left the clown noticed something.

"WAIT STRAW HAT!" he ran outside and they were already out of sight.

After a few minute of walking the two got to the main plaza that held Roger's execution platform, since Zoro decided to go back to the ship with three others of their crew, and as expected Luffy ran to it like a child in a candy store. Artemis walking towards him instead of running, she watched as Luffy started to climb even though he could have just stretched his arm to get there.

"Hun be careful!" she yelled to him.

She looked around and it was as busy as usual and like noisy people do they looked at the commotion and saw a kid climbing up the platform. '_Hopefully this won't draw attention but I'm usually wrong on this'_

And as she guessed it, it got worse a band of pirates started gather and with all of the commotion the marines will be here soon.

"Hey Luffy!" a woman black hair said getting the kids attention. He looked down but didn't recognize her.

Some weird explosion happened next to the woman but after the dust cleared she had no scratched on her at all.

"It's Alvida; I ate the Sube Sube no mi so everything slips off of me." She said smirking and shortly after her introduction other pirates made themselves known but the one she noticed was one, Buggy.

After that it all went to hell they were both ambushed which lead to Artemis being tied up and Luffy cuffed at the top of the platform. It was starting to get darker since the clouds were coming in meaning that there was a storm coming in and a big one at that, she was looking around trying to find a good chance to escape without getting Luffy killed in the process but she needed her hands free and the suddenly Luffy was yelling something that caught her attention since it was in front of the hidden marines and the people here.

"I'M THE ONE THAT'S GOING TO BE KING OF THE PIRATES!" her head snapped up to look at him, he was smiling. The people around her started to talk amongst themselves but if anything they were just surprised.

Suddenly she heard someone yell that the execution was cancelled or something like that and then Luffy yelled Zoro and Sanji and people started to fly. The distraction that she need finally happened and she found a dagger dropped to the floor and proceeded to cut the rope and as soon as that happened she was free and pissed.

"Well gentlemen it would seem that your death will have to wait…" she let a dark smile out and the people that surrounded her started freak out. She was going to go help Luffy but stopped.

"I'm sorry guys, I'm dead." He smiled, and she saw buggy lift his sword up to the dark sky and he was just about to slice down when lightning struck the sword causing the entire platform to break.

"LUFFY!" all three of them yelled and started to rush towards him.

After the dust settled and his straw at landed on the floor a figure just started walking to it and picked it up.

"Hey, I'm alive." And he started to laugh.

"I can't believe it you survived that Hun?!" she got to him first and then just hugged him.

He started to laugh as well and the other two guys of the crew arrived. She looked around and noticed that the marines were here now and in full force too.

"Damn it not again, not this time!" she was getting angry again but at herself for letting this happened again. She said a few quick words and the surrounding area started to explode causing people to scatter.

"Luffy we need to go now!" Zoro said and they all started to run.

They were able to escape the sea stone net that captured everyone but as they ran Zoro ran into some samurai girl and Luffy ran into Smoker which was bad so she stayed behind while Sanji went to the ship to tell Nami to go.

She waited there until she saw Luffy and Zoro run towards her.

"Hun you defeated Smoker?" she said as they started to run now towards the docks.

"No some guy came in and distracted him so we can escape."

"Hmm I see" she said looking back to see if anyone followed.

They made it the docks and saw that the ship already set sail so Luffy's great plan was to grab both her and Zoro stretch his other arm to the beam of his ship and launch us to the ship while Zoro and Artemis screamed Luffy laughed.

When they landed, she was greeted by the sight of a blond guy smoking, an orange haired girl, and a long nosed guy with goggles. She got up and since there was no point in dusting herself off since it was pouring, she just smiled and did a small wave.

"Yo"

**Hope you guys liked it there wasn't a lot of interaction but I want to start off with getting to know her first but as you can see Zoro already hates her but not for long =D**

**Read and review!**


End file.
